


Wanted Part 2

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is finding it difficult to adjust to Qui-Gon's new appearance, and so Qui-Gon enlists help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> (4 -5 Months AO66)

Weeks later it was clear that Obi-Wan was still finding it hard to adjust.

The younglings had fortunately taken to their change of appearance with relative ease. The infants made a few disquieted noises, but after a few minutes of soft, familiar words and gentle smiles they settled back down to their usual contented selves.

Some of the older younglings struggled when they changed their names, but it was a change they would have to adjust to. It was necessary they did.

Obi-Wan became 'Ben'.

Qui-Gon became 'James'.

They emphasised the importance of not calling them 'Master' in public as it was liable to set alarm bells ringing on any planet. But whilst in the safety of their ship they had the time to adapt.

But it bothered Qui-Gon that his lover wasn't looking at him the same. He would catch Obi-Wan staring with a taut frown, only to look away quickly when he realised Qui-Gon was looking back.

Attempts to talk to Obi-Wan about it were fruitless.

“I'm sorry. I'll get used to it, I promise,” Obi-Wan would assure him with a smile. But his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

So Qui-Gon decided to enlist help to make Obi-Wan feel more at ease.

\- - -

“Qu- _James_ what are you doing?” Obi-Wan's voice was a confused laugh as he approached Qui-Gon (and the Wookiee youngling on his back) from behind.

Gungi was giggling even before Qui-Gon started to turn to answer.

“What do you mean?” Qui-Gon asked with completely feigned confusion as he turned to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took a step back as he barked out a laugh, “Oh for the love of- what are you making that poor boy do?”

Gungi was giggling incessantly behind Qui-Gon's head as he held his furred hands over the man's mouth, index fingers under his nose, the rest on his chin.

Luckily Qui-Gon was a strong man, because Gungi was not a small, nor a light, Wookiee.

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about,” Qui-Gon played his aloof confusion without cracking despite how Obi-Wan was shaking with laughter when Gungi's hands moved naturally with Qui-Gon's words.

Like they had practised.

“ _Why_ , exactly, are you wearing a Wookiee beard, dare I ask?” Obi-Wan stepped closer, reaching around to poke Gungi in the side and drawing more giggles from the boy.

Qui-Gon finally allowed the façade to break, and grinned at Obi-Wan (which, of course, looked ridiculous behind the furred hands around his mouth).

“You've been having trouble in my change of appearance, so I thought I'd try and do something about it,” he explained, as though it were reasonable.

A flicker of guilt crossed Obi-Wan's face, but it soon melted to a fond smile when he realised how hard Qui-Gon was trying to ease his discomfort.

“I _will_ get used to it,” he assured Qui-Gon, before adding in his best stern teacher voice; “And besides, you cant be wearing Gungi all the time. He does have chores, after all.

Obi-Wan reached out as though to extricate Gungi to the floor, only to have Qui-Gon quickly dance away.

“No no, the boy and I have an agreement!” Gungi was giggling again as he was jostled by the movement, and fought to keep his hands over Qui-Gon's mouth. “We can stay like this as long as you need,” Qui-Gon assured him, voice animated, “It's perfectly fine. He's not heavy _at all_.”

Obi-Wan laughed and followed them, “Oh really? So I'm just free to forget what your face looks like under there, hmm?” He reached out and feigned trying to peel Gungi's hands off Qui-Gon's face.

Which of course only made Gungi press his hands tighter and drew a startled laugh from Qui-Gon at the sudden vice he found his jaw in.

“Yes, of course,” Qui-Gon nodded, “providing my beard doesn't _suffocate_ me first.”

Gungi loosened his hold with a guilty giggle, peering over Qui-Gon's shoulder at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was looking at them both with an expression of such deep love and affection that his smile seemed to warm the whole room.

“Well then, I must say I appreciate your sacrifice,” his smile turned to a conniving grin as he stepped in closer. “Hopefully your beard wont mind if I do _this--”_

He darted in to press a kiss to Qui-Gon's 'cheek', which incidentally happened to be the back of Gungi's hand. The Wookiee youngling let out a bark of surprise and pulled back his hand even as Obi-Wan followed as though to do it again.

“Oh no your beard's getting away!” Obi-Wan laughed as he grappled with Gungi's waving hand, the young Wookiee giggling and yelling until eventually he jumped down from Qui-Gon's back to escape.

“<Master! Eww!>” he wiped his hand on his leg after he'd run a few paces away, pouting back at Obi-Wan, who was hanging in Qui-Gon's arms and grinning.

“No, come back, I wasn't done!” Obi-Wan made as though to lunge after Gungi, and the youngling let out a yelp before running from the room. They both heard the pattering of his feet disappear deep into the ship. Gungi clearly wasn't taking any risks.

Obi-Wan continued to laugh as he straightened up in Qui-Gon's arms, feeling the other man's rumbling laughter in his chest.

“I suppose it would be easier if I just got use to this now, hmm?” Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with an apologetic smile, reaching up to his face and running his thumb over Qui-Gon smooth cheek.

“The younglings would thank you,” Qui-Gon agreed with a smile, “And my back.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms up over Qui-Gon's shoulders, leaning up to press an affectionate kiss to his lips.

Relief seeped across Qui-Gon's skin like a warm wind as Obi-Wan pressed up against him, silent apologies in every kiss.

“What did I do to earn such a wonderful man as you?” Obi-Wan asked softly, smiling at Qui-Gon's genuine surprised look.

“You didn't have to do anything,” Qui-Gon finally said as though it were obvious, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan's, “Just being yourself is enough.”

 


End file.
